


The Love we Share: Alien Orient

by Demando



Series: The Love we Share [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demando/pseuds/Demando
Summary: The third part. An Orube / Hay-Lin story.





	

It was Hay-Lin’s habit to shower rather than bathe. Her soaked hair clung to her body, like a curtain that covered her from head to knees. Her preference for showers was that it granted mobility. Rather than being submerged, she preferred to feel the air around her body.   
She was, after all, the air guardian.  
The Silver Dragon had benefited much from customers as of late. And all of that meant hard work. Usually, this meant jumping from her school work right into a waitress outfit. Fortunately, she only had to do this if the restaurant was overcrowded. Otherwise, she was as free as the air.   
Relaxation was mandatory. Not only from her schoolwork, but also from their other activities. As the saying goes, fighting monsters will give you a sweat. All the battles had their meaning in her mind. And all that had been won and lost had its purpose.   
The loosing of Taranee. She had often wondered about that. How often would it take until her nerves gave away? How often until she couldn’t go on, and the Oracle would have to find a replacement. Despite their bond of friendship, having lost the guardian of fire was a hard blow.  
Then, there was the finding of Orube.  
The alien warrior was hardly a substitute for Taranee. But for better or for worst, they would have to get along. Not only because it was the Oracle’s wishes, but also because they were well aware of how dangerous it would be to break apart.  
Orube had always struck her as a mature child. Still adjusting to earthly life, it was as if she was learning whole new meanings to her life. She could only imagine what it must have been like to live alone in the large Rudolph mansion. Alone, in a foreign world.   
She closed her eyes, thinking of the warrior. How much did she know about her? Not a whole lot. And still, a feint bond was beginning to form. Far from the special ties she had with the other guardians, but still there. A feint bud, that was searching for the right conditions to blossom.  
Her suds covered hands, reached her chest, squeezing them gently. Of the five girls, Hay-Lin was still the flattest. Her modest breasts tingled under her cupped hands, the perky nipples protruding between her middle and index fingers. She gave a gentle squeeze, which immediately drew a sharp breath from her lips.   
The air guardian felt her head somewhat wheezy. She released her breasts from the taunt of her fingers, and reached for the bottle of body shampoo. She squirted out some of the content, and proceeded to clean her legs and feet. Careful, dexterous, she ran her fingers along her smooth legs, until she reached the conjunction of her legs. By this point, Hay-Lin was well aware of what she intended. Her mind was beginning to pass the controls to the hidden instincts that had laid dormant in the human psyche for millennia.   
She ran her fingers along the ribcage, and one more time to her breasts. The mounds of flesh eagerly received the probing fingers, demanding their share of attention. Hay-Lin squeezed then for a second time, quickly pinching the nipples in the process. The need to release the build-up of pants gave way, and she opened her mouth in a sharp gasp, as the delightful sensations forced her against the shower wall for support.  
With devious slowness, her instincts guided her right hand along her abdomen, stopping short above the navel. She hesitated for a moment, before going on further. When the tips of her fingers reached just above her girlhood, she left her finger linger there for a moment. She felt the wet curls, and chuckled to herself. Not a thick, bushy carpet, just a mild, landing strip shaped streak of dark hair. Not yet a woman, but definitely on the road to one, she thought to herself.  
With her left hand still giving attention to her breast, the Chinese girl decided to go for the prize. In one quick move, she ran her palm along the entire length of her pussy, until her index finger reached the place between the tip of her vulva and anus. The girl shrieked in delight, and gave her mound a squeeze, savoring the delight of her own flesh under her fingers. It was her body, and she was in control. She raised one leg on the edge of the tub, and proceeded to rub the area just beneath her pussy, while the upper part of her palm was pressing against her clitoris. First simple pressure, followed then by circular rubs, varying between hard presses and gentle rubs.   
Hay-Lin’s groans were increasing, and she was most thankful that her parents were out. She needed to get off, and she needed it now. With her mind in a fog of delights, she removed her left hand from her breast, and guided it along her back, until it reached the top of her cheeks. She stopped for a moment, thinking of what she had in mind. She noticed her hand was covered in foam, so she decided it was safe enough to try it.  
She pressed her index finger between her cheeks, and ran it down until she found her back door. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she focused on the attention her front was receiving; she inhaled, and forced the boundary of her rim. Her rosebud stretched easily, followed by an immediate shriek from Hay-Lin. She buried the finger up to the second knuckle, and waited for her body to adjust. The hand at her front ran back up, so now her two fingers were right above her clitoris. With perfect synchronization, she began a gentle thrust in her backside, along with a circular movement around and on her nub. The girl shrieked in delight, and it took all of her skills to keep her from loosing balance. She grabbed her clit between her fingers, and after a few brief moments of squeezing, she would release it, and return to her pussy.   
Using her thumb and middle finger, she pushed open her lips, giving her index finger access to the delightful pinkness inside. She caressed the skin, carefully avoiding her still intact hymen. It was the perfect Ying-Yang combination, of the rough penetration in her rear, and the delightful tickle in the front. She groaned in frustration, mentally demanding a quick release from her body. The finger in her back was a deep in as she could muster it, and by this point, it was far from comfortable. She resumed her rubbing, giving her clit the full benefit of her entire hand. Two fingers became three, then four. Behind her shut eyes, Hay-Lin’s vision was a world of white and yellow, darted by multicolored sparks. With one final shriek, she felt her body tense, and then unwind, like a willow under a strong wind.

 

0 0 0 0 0 0 

Hay-Lin’s fingers stopped their activities. With a grunt of pleasure, she pulled out the finger from her backside, holding it under the shower head until it was clean to her satisfaction. By this point, the bathroom was full of steam, but the tension in her body had been released.   
She wrapped her hair in a towel, and put on the spare clothes she had brought with her. She felt a slight tingle as she began to dress. It felt…unnatural. Especially after all she did. And while her instincts told her to remain naked, her reason leaded for decency.   
And reason prevailed.  
Walking out of the bathroom, her path leads her by the main dining hall. Still empty. Not a shade, not a soul. The chairs had been stacked on the tables, and with the exception of a few lights, the room seemed immersed into twilight. She inhaled, letting the air around her speak. In it, she found the scent of all who were in that hall. All who had partied, and…  
Her senses stopped. She sensed another person. Her eyes still closed, she let her senses, sharpened by the powers of Kandrakar process the information. Yet even these senses appeared too slow.  
A pair of hands covered her eyes, followed by a giggle. Hay-Lin yelped, her mind spinning between the decision of attacking or not. Most mercifully, the hands released her vision, and she turned, only to confront a more than familiar face.  
“Damn it, how did you get in here?” demanded the Chinese girl, crossing her arms.  
Orube gave her a quick wink, and pointed to the skylight.  
“You might want to make sure to close that as well.”  
“Well, generally we don’t get cat burglars around here.”  
The warrior looked puzzled.  
“How is that even possible? Does crime on your world extend even to the animals?”  
Hay-Lin chuckled, and muttered a quick never mind.  
“Guess we still need to teach you a few things. So, now that you’re here, how about being polite to tell me why?”  
“Well, I decided that I needed some fresh air to clear my head. Then, the need for food came up.”  
“But we just stocked up your house!”  
“Yeah, but I sorta busted that gadget thing. You know, the one in which you stick the food to heat it.”  
The Chinese girl sighed, mentally calculating how much a new microwave would cost. Turning around, she went to the storeroom, and in a few moments, came back with a plate of leftovers. With a wave of the hand, an invisible breeze blew the chairs on the floor, leaving a clear table. She set the plates down, and motioned the warrior to be seated.  
“Sorry, not as fresh as you may like, but still decent.”  
The girls began their meal, barely exchanging a few stares. In a strange irony, Hay-Lin felt her mouth unable to open. So many questions, and still unable to ask them. Still, one of them had to be asked.  
“What makes you think that you’re better than Taranee?” she finally spoke.  
Orube pondered in silence.  
“I would say that it's your bond.” she spoke in a clear voice. “The bond that ties you through the Heart. You took me in, and treated me as one of you. In that regard, it matters not if I'm better than her. It's your love that binds me to you.”  
“Never thought of it that way.” replied the Chinese girl.   
But then again, she was hardly prepared for that kind of statement. Orube had always seem the hard fighter, not the philosopher.   
“And what is love?” she continued. “I mean, where you come from? How do you guys see love there?”  
“There are many kinds of love. And there are many ways of showing it. The love for a mother and the love for your planet. The deep attachment to your teacher. The love of the first victory you've gained. The love for your comrades.”  
Boy, things can be complicated... the Chinese girl thought to herself. She looked into Orube's dreamy face. What is she thinking of?   
“And how did you experience love?”   
“Hm?!” asked the warrior, her mouth still full.  
“I mean, did you experience all of those?”  
“Most of them, yes. Love is especially encouraged among the young students. It helps to keep us focused. And it creates ties that bind.”  
“Anyone special?”  
Hay-Lin sensed a shift into the warrior's mood. Not the usual tension, but still, something inside her was building up. She drew a wide smile.  
“One person, yes. Himiya. Best among fighters, and an amazing girlfriend. We trained, meditated, and explored. And in the evenings we would make love. The ultimate bind between two souls.”  
Hay-Lin's felt her lower jaw falling.  
“Well...um...that's certainly...a strange world you live in.”  
“What about you?”  
The young girl's face took on a deep shade of red.  
“Hey, wait a second. Don't get any ideas! We do things like shopping, sleepover parties, you know...normal things. I didn't...I mean, I would never...”  
“But did you desire any of them?” inquired Orube.  
“WHAT! Are you cra...”  
She was cut short by the Basillidian's lips making contact with her own, their eyes inches apart. Hay-Lin's shocked gaze met Orube's determined stare. No words. No communication. Just the small breeze that their noses made, sending shivers on her skin.  
“What about me?” asked Orube, breaking the kiss?  
“Look, I don't know where that came from, or if this is some weird alien custom, but let me tell you something...”   
Another sentenced cut short by a kiss. This time, a short one. Hay-Lin decided to play it cool. No sense getting into a fight right now.  
“Look. Before either one of us does something they might regret...”  
“You're tense.” remarked Orube. “No one can control his energy if they are tensed. You need relieve.”  
Hay-Lin gave no reply. She was beginning to imagine what relieve meant to the woman before her, and though she didn't show it, the thought of it made her blood boil.  
With a wide grin, she plunged into Orube's arms, giving a surprise kiss of her own. This one lingered. And it was decisive for her own mind.  
“This way.”, she giggled, pointing to her room.

 

0 0 0 0 0 0 

 

Hay-Lin sat on the side of her bed, and let the towel that held her hair fall to the ground. Her sleek, black stream flowed down her back, setting down. She looked up to the young warrior, anxious and eager.  
“I'd say that we start by undressing.” smiled Orube.  
“You first.”  
The words sounded almost like a command, but coming from Hay-Lin, they sounded pitiful, almost pleading. Orube reached back and undid the zipper of her red dress. The garment fell noiselessly on the floor, leaving the woman only in her white panties. Hay-Lin looked at her chest. Medium size, firm, almost apple shaped. Her hands grasped the sheets. The whole thing seemed surreal.  
“You know, you should wear a bra. You don't want to have them sagging.”  
“What's a bra?” asked Orube.  
Hay-Lin felt the need to slap her head, but instead choose to look at the prize before her. Orube's fingers reached the side of her panties, and even Hay-Lin felt shocked by her own breath. Orube's fingers stopped just short of going in. Instead, the woman walked up to her, stopping until she was close enough for what she intended. The warrior's arms grabbed Hay-Lin's placing her palms on her hips.   
“Take it off.” she commanded, pointing to the only remaining piece of garment on her.  
With a gulp, the Chinese girl complied. Her index fingers reached under the rubber band, and pulled down. In one smooth motion, Orube was left bare before Hay-Lin, her neatly trimmed pubic mound at face level. The young girl looked with curiosity. It wasn't something she had never seemed. She had never seen it so close to her face. And in such a context.   
She looked up, expecting instructions. It was one thing to pleasure herself. But having someone else place their body into your trust was something else altogether. Once again, Orube's arms came to the rescue. Her palms grabbed Hay-Lin's right palm in a gentle grasp, lifting it up to the junction of the warrior's legs. With only a little pressure, she pressed the girl's fingers against her labia.  
“Wh...what do you want me to do?” she asked in an apologetic tone.  
“Just pretend I'm you. Do to me what you like to do.”  
The images of what she had just done in the shower came into her mind. Hay-Lin pressed her hand against Orube’s most intimate spot, her fingers gliding on the wetness that was found there. The older warrior let out a low grunt, her hips moving in almost perfect union with the air guardian’s fingers. Orube drew closer, until her breasts were within the reach of Hay-Lin’s lips. The girl leaned forward, taking one of the fleshy orbs with her free hand, and with one quick stroke, she ran her tongue along it, until her teeth reached the rosy nipple. Like a baby sucking on a pacifier, she gave it a quick lick, then, gently bit on it, making Orube squeal in delight.   
Unconsciously, the girl’s index finger was now massaging along Orube’s ass crack, her thumb busy stimulating her clitoris. Orube’s right arm reached in the back of Hay-Lin’s head, pushing her face between her breasts. The young girl rubbed her nose in the valley between them; tongue not absent from the process. The smell of Orube’s skin was delightfully intoxicating. She was well aware of the wetness between her own legs, and her desperate need for relief.   
Orube’s determined grip pulled out Hay-Lin’s hand from between her legs, and before the girl could protest, another kiss struck her lips. The older warrior had her pinned down on the bed, her mouth eagerly nibbling on her neck. She closed her eyes, letting herself go in whatever wonderful sensations her newfound lover was willing to give her. She felt her skirt pulled up, and the panties pulled quickly. She looked up to the girl above her, but all that she got was a giggle.   
“Not yet.” Declared Orube, moving up to the girl’s face.  
Hay-Lin’s head and shoulders were quickly flanked by Orube’s legs. She gently lowered herself down onto Hay-Lin’s face, spreading her sex with two fingers.   
“Lick.” She commanded.   
Hay-Lin closed her eyes, and raised her head. The first contact with Orube’s sex felt strange. It was predictably salty, but it also had a strange musky scent to it. The young girl’s tongue made one quick run along the rosy inner lips, until it reached the small nub of her clitoris. She sucked it in her lips, encouraged by the pleasure noises of the woman above her. She nuzzled her nose within the junction of her legs, sipping the droplets of juice that clung to the pubic hair. Orube’s hands grabbed her breasts squeezing them, while her hips gently rocked along Hay-Lin’s face. The Chinese girl coughed, almost chocking on the scent of the warrior’s sex, the juices that were now flowing down her chin, and the pressure of the muscular hips. Orube raised herself just enough to let the girl get fresh air, and quickly lowered herself back down on Hay-Lin’s waiting tongue.   
Using two fingers, Hay-Lin held the woman’s sex opened, while her tongue was busy rubbing the rosy inner lips. Her mind was now a blur of ideas, emotions and energy that were on the verge of breaking. Above her, Orube let out a satisfied sigh, and Hay-Lin’s mouth received one last dose of juice.  
With steady moves, Orube moved to her side, catching a few quick breaths, while Hay-Lin was also recovering from her duty. She looked to the woman next to her, but found no words to say. And to be fair, what could she say?  
Orube stretched her arms, her chest now covered in sweat. She reached, and pulled down Hay-Lin’s panties all the way, casting them aside.   
“On your belly.” Commanded the woman.  
Hay-Lyn obeyed, resting on her elbows, her knees bent, butt up in the air. She felt Orube spreading her cheeks, planting a kiss on each of them in the process. She felt the woman sitting on her back, moving her head towards the Chinese girl’s sex. She planted several kisses around her pubic mound, but not actually touching it. Hay-Lin whimpered with each peck, her hands grasping the white sheets.  
“P…pleases…I…”  
Her incoherent sentence was cut short by a scream of delight, as Orube’s fingers grasped her clitoris. Her entire body thrashed, and Orube had to keep the girl steady so as to not fall on her. Fingers were quickly replaced by a slick tongue, whose tip was now caressing her inner lips. Her lower muscles felt like jelly, as all will to resist seemed to fade into the gales that swept her emotions.   
“Please…wait, I’m still, you know…I’ve never had anything…in me.”  
Orube’s voice was muffled, but still discernable.  
“Only here. But what if I do it in here?!”  
Before Hay-Lin could ask what she meant, a strong pressure, followed by a burning sensation struck her backside. She groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain, as Orube’s middle and index fingers entered her ass. It was different from what she had experienced in the shower. The juices covering her fingers didn’t allow an easy penetration, and her posterior was hardly used to such a treatment. She held her breath, trying to focus on the movement of Orube’s tongue and the feelings of her fingers, not on the discomfort. Her breath was becoming more and more jagged, each flick of the tongue being one more bullet close to the finish.   
She felt Orube’s free hand reaching up, fondling her left breast. In response, the guardian grabbed the other breast with her hand, gently pressing the nipple between her fingers. Her vision was now a mixture of winds, storms, and hurricanes that rocked each molecule in her. Her back snapped, as Orube’s mouth bit on her clit. Almost at once, the fingers in her ass struck one spot, one final blow that sends her from the gale into the calm.  
Orube pulled out, helping the girl settle on her side. Her clothes now wet with sweat and other fluids clung to her. Hay-Lin’s long hair felt like a blanket over her, a comforting shield that kept the delightful feelings inside her. From her half-shut eyes, she saw Orube getting up. What does she feel? It was a question that even now seemed far and distant.   
The sound of the door opening and closing, followed by the sound of running water were barely discernable. There was no more storm now.   
She was in the eye of it all.

0 0 0 0 0 0 

A/N: Okay, been meaning to finish this one for quite some time. Haven’t written a yuri for I don’t know how long, so I hope I’m not getting rusty. Hope you enjoyed, and all reviews are welcomed.


End file.
